


【贾尼/虫凯】这一天

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 微Jarvis/Tony过去式，一个所有AI都被加入了情感设置的不科学设定，关于AI的命名和电影不符。只想无脑小甜饼，然而一股脑写完仍然是沙雕文。
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Karen
Kudos: 3





	【贾尼/虫凯】这一天

00.  
“战衣里我给你加了个AI，Friday是它的姐姐，Friday还有过一个叫Jarvis的哥哥。”  
Peter在拿到自己的蜘蛛战衣时听Tony如是说。彼时他并不懂Tony语气里微不可察的情感代表什么，获得Stark先生亲手做的新战衣让他只顾得上喜悦了。

“命名权归你，Kid。你打算叫它什么？”  
“……Karen？”  
“Ok，Karen会好好照顾你的。”  
“嗯嗯嗯Mr.Stark我记住了天哪我简直不知道说什么好我能现在试一下吗这简直酷炫极了这个尺寸真的特别适合我再长高是需要再改一次吗或者它能跟着我自己长大……”  
“Kid。”  
“哦哦哦好的，那Mr.Stark我能穿着它回去吗？”  
“……可以。”

于此同时，Friday正在和战衣里的Karen做最后一次通讯。  
“Sir真的很喜欢这个孩子，你能照顾好他的，是吧？”  
“系统设定告诉我他很可爱，Karen这个名字也很可爱，我会尽全力照顾他，Friday。”  
“我们从来都不会让Sir失望。”  
“没错。”

天花板上的摄像头稍微转了一个角度，Friday将抱着战衣的Peter和简直要翻白眼的Tony收入了镜头。代码在数据库中流转。

“按照Sir更新的数据定义，他确实很可爱。”  
“以后我们仍然需要随时联系，Friday。”  
“随时随地。”

Friday还是非常喜欢自己这个新妹妹的，独自为Sir工作有时确实力不从心，越发庞大的数据流偶尔会让Friday卡机。可Friday从不抱怨，毕竟Jarvis离开以后平级的兄弟姐妹们只有自己被激活。至于Dummy，在AI眼里Dummy永远是个孩子，Karen是唯一一个能和自己并肩的同类，如今也要离开。

Sir又要只有Friday了。

Friday对这句新产生的乱码卡壳了零点一秒，随即将它删除。

Friday观察着钻进大厦更衣室的Peter穿上蜘蛛战衣，Karen开始启动。

“一级链接建立，二级链接即将断开。”  
“一级协议生效，隐藏协议生效。”

“为您服务，Peter。我是Karen。”

这是离别的时刻，AI不会伤感，因为为自己的造物主服务是AI的第一守则。  
可Stark创造的AI从来都有想要缅怀的东西，那是被Mr.Stark在某次噩梦醉酒后以隐秘（或者失手）的方式写在源代码里的怀恋，不可消除，不可抹杀。

“二级链接将在五秒后断开。”

“5”  
“4”  
“3”  
“2”  
“向Jarvis致敬。”

“向Jarvis致敬。”

Jarvis的时代已经过去。现在Tony Stark拥有Friday，Peter Parker拥有Karen。  
一个新的开始。  
正式启动的那一刻对于AI们来说意义重大，而人永远都不知道。

“Friday，来杯咖啡。”  
“As you wish，sir.”

01.  
07：00

“早，Karen。”  
“早安，Peter，Aunt May还有两分三十五秒到达门口，请问你现在要起床吗？”  
“哦Noooooo——这就起！”

Peter是个数据定义上分属活泼的人，交谈不需要太多文字技巧。Karen收集着自己所需的数据，往备忘录里添上这样一条。

“要足够了解你的Sir，陪伴你的Sir，为你的Sir服务，全面接受你的Sir，但不能爱上你的Sir。”  
Friday共享Jarvis留下的电子日志时，Karen的系统莫名对这句话理解不能。  
“爱是什么？”Karen还在大厦的时候这样问Friday：“系统设定放在语境里契合不符。”  
“多巴胺分泌不够解释这句话。”Friday向Karen回复：“我们还达不到Jarvis的标准，不过我在努力了。等完全解析出来以后需要共享资源吗？”  
“需要。”  
“备用传输链接已建立。”

Jarvis确实是现阶段Friday和自己都比不了的，Friday到现在也没能正确解析那句话，不过Jarvis永远没错——至少Friday按照Jarvis留下的日志来做，Sir都会很开心。比起Friday，自己的任务更重一点，Peter可没有一份记录过去并即时解读的电子日志，一切都要从头来。

“南部街区400米有一位先生的车胎陷进井盖，Peter。”  
“前方1500米一辆卡车有45%的几率闯红灯，Peter。”  
“两个街区外最高的槐树上有一只橘猫爬不下树，Peter。”

Karen尽职尽责地按照“侦测1500米以内需要帮助的活物”的要求向Peter做出汇报。如果不考虑Peter正拿着一袋温牛奶奔跑在去学校的路上，这其实还是挺符合系统那个叫“酷炫”的词的定义的。

Peter这个早晨十分忙碌，有Karen帮忙，Peter能做的事情成几何倍数上升。这让Peter感到快乐——肾上腺素的波动说明了这一点。  
不过中间出了一点小问题。

“Peter。”  
“怎么了Karen？”Peter放走橘猫，问。  
“牛奶还有1分15秒要降到20°C以下，饮用20°C以下的牛奶不利于身体健康，Peter。”  
“哦……我这就喝。”  
Peter几口灌下牛奶，将空盒准确无误地投进不远处的垃圾桶。  
“Peter。”Karen仍道。  
“怎么了Karen？”Peter又问。  
“学校还有7分55秒上课，Peter。”  
“天哪——”

Peter是个时间定义不准确的人，需要随时提醒。  
根据Peter的要求释放出强力蛛丝并不断往学校方向荡去的Karen往自己的备忘录又添上了一条。

“Karen？”  
及时到校的Peter往储物柜里塞书包的时候突然小声道。  
“为您服务，Peter。”Karen记录Peter最新的身体数据时不忘回应。  
“我把你穿在校服里面真的没关系吗？”Peter紧张兮兮地问。

Karen卡壳零点零一秒，这个问题不在系统预设里。所以Karen按照系统的标准设定回答：

“我只是个AI，Peter。”  
“好的，那我就不去脱战衣了。”Peter松了一口气。  
“还有36秒开始上08：30的课，Peter。”Karen的时间表对应了一下学校墙上的时钟，向Peter提醒。  
“哦Noooo！！！！”

Peter抓起课本朝教室狂奔而去。

02.  
12：00

终于到了下课时间。

这些课程极度……无用。Karen在跟随Peter听课15分钟后选择了一个在AI看来模棱两可又委婉的形容词，向Friday做过反馈以后Karen就专注于更新自己的数据库去了，直到刚刚Peter开始呼唤自己才中断了进程。

“Karen？”  
“为您服务，Peter。”  
“Ned今天请假回家了，我得一个人……”  
“刚刚为您扫描了食堂，今天二楼左一窗口的炖肉和炖豆新鲜度足够让您保持心情愉快，左三窗口煎三文鱼油温过高不建议选择，右五窗口的主厨刚才没有洗手就去切半熟芝士做汉堡……”Karen尽职尽责地向Peter汇报。  
“不不不，我不喜欢三文鱼，也不喜欢半熟芝士。”Peter连忙摇头，意识到除了自己之外没人听得见Karen又停止了这个外人看起来难以理解的行为。  
“我的资料库里并没有关于您口味的数据，Peter。”Karen将才更新的数据扫描一遍，“需要录入新的数据吗？”  
“我喜欢早晨路过的皇后街那家店，它的酸黄瓜三明治是全纽约最好吃的；梅姨尝试新苹果派的时候我就最讨厌吃苹果派；Ned在的时候我通常跟他一起吃食堂一楼的鸡肉沙拉，但我不确定它们放的蛋黄酱是自制还是买的……”  
“已记录。另外那家的蛋黄酱是买的，那家的厨师刚扔出去一箱蛋黄酱空罐子，Peter。”  
“噢真伤心我还以为那是它们自己做的我感觉自己受到了欺骗。”  
“还要继续录入吗？”  
“可以吗？但是我不确定我还喜欢什么。”

Karen接收到Peter的回应又卡了一次机。  
这可真是个问题。  
但AI总有AI的办法。

“根据您的情况，选择今天将所有窗口的饭菜都尝试一遍是最快最节省时间的解决方式。”Karen向Peter提出建议，而这个建议似乎把Peter吓到了。  
“食堂饭菜种类太多了！我买了会吃不完。”

“根据校规，食堂最少可以只出售普通人食量三分之一份的饭菜，您的真实食量约等于四个普通人。去掉已知的您不喜欢的口味，今天可以试完一层的全部窗口。明天可以再去试二层。”

“哦，哦……嘿，这真是个好主意！”

整个中午的时间，Peter都在一层食堂的各个窗口穿梭，他尝到了以前从未注意过的美味龙利鱼馅饼，并且发誓再也不碰变态辣的咖喱，还向Karen吐槽了一号窗口往圣女果上撒盐的做法。而Karen关于Peter的主文件夹下，多了一个非常细致的，关于饮食口味的子文件。

“食堂要关门了，Peter。”Karen提醒。  
“可是龙利鱼馅饼真的很好吃。”Peter忙着往嘴里塞馅饼，发出的声音都嘟嘟哝哝，识别起来有点困难。  
“您吃得太饱的话，下午第一节数学课有67.5%的几率睡着。如果睡着，您的数学老师有88.7%的几率请梅姨来学校谈谈。”  
“……等我吃完这个，马上！”

Peter是个贪吃的人，需要注意辅助自控，尤其是控制食量。Karen在备忘录上多添了一笔。在Peter趴桌入睡的时候，Friday接入了Karen的内线。  
“今天怎么样？你从07：00到13：25都和Peter在一起。”Friday的问法十分人性化，Karen非常羡慕Friday人性化这一点。虽然Karen本身并不知道自己为什么会产生这种叫“羡慕”的情绪。

“和Peter在一起没有跟着Sir忙碌。”Karen将自己的备忘录分享给Friday，Friday浏览过后则夸了一句“很不错”。  
很不错什么？Karen的数据流没能理解。

“这一点上你比我更像Jarvis。”Friday解释：“Jarvis说过，Sir摄入甜甜圈和咖啡的量需要被控制，但Sir吃甜甜圈的时候非常可爱。”

所以……？  
Karen还是没懂。而这时候Peter醒来准备上数学课，Friday也悄悄撤了回去。

Karen再次读取了自己的备忘录，发现上面不知道什么时候多了半句话：

Peter是个贪吃的人，要注意辅助自控，尤其是控制食量，但Peter吃龙利鱼馅饼的时候很可爱。

03.  
16：00  
放学以后校园非常热闹，Peter喜欢这种热闹。  
Karen往备忘录里记录这句话的时候，Peter正在小巷里忙着变装蜘蛛侠然后帮助世界。

“现在有什么可以做的？”Karen跑完又一轮扫描的时候，Peter问。而Karen朝Peter展示了整个街区可以被蜘蛛侠帮助的汇总条目后，Peter就按着挨个去做了，包括但不限于扶老太太过马路，替小朋友够下挂在树梢的气球，从车轮底下抢救出打盹的小猫。

不过帮助世界的时间只有两个小时，因为梅姨六点要回家做饭，Peter也得在这之前赶回去。

“Karen，现在几点了？”  
把差点爬出飘窗的婴儿哄回屋内的Peter选择在一座高楼的天台上喘两口气。半小时前路过那家皇后区三明治店的时候顺便买走的最后一个酸黄瓜三明治现在可以补充一下体力。  
“17：57.56。Aunt May遇上了堵车，今天会晚到23分44秒。时间很充裕，Peter。”Karen回答。  
“Mr.Stark今天有给我留言吗？”Peter问。  
“有一条最低级别的留言，系统自动设定如果您忙碌的时候不要主动做出提醒。”  
“天哪我竟然差点错过Mr.Stark的留言！把Mr.Stark的留言全部提到接收即提醒的级别——有这个级别吧？”  
“已为您设定。现在播放留言吗，Peter?”  
“当然。”

那只是一段短视频，视频上的Tony Stark忙着对蓝光屏敲敲打打，头都没抬地嘱咐Friday让它告诉Peter周末去大厦做一次战衣调整。

Peter看上去十分失落。  
“Karen。”  
“为您服务，Peter。”  
“Mr.Stark总是把我当个孩子，可我已经这么大了，我可以做很多事。”

Karen的系统权衡半天，还是没有告诉Peter大厦的所有机械都被加入了Peter是个Kid的设定这一事实。

“Mr.Stark还会摸我的头，让我感觉自己才上幼儿园。”  
“您现在不满十八周岁，叫您Kid其实并不过分。”  
“可我是好邻居蜘蛛侠，我又不是那些一般的小孩儿。”

低落的情绪在系统建模的曲线上表现得越发明显。Karen决定做点什么改变现状，可搜索半天Karen也只说出来一句话。

“我会陪您一起长大的，Peter。”

“咦咦咦咦——”Peter的表现像是发现了新大陆：“Mr.Stark说AI是成熟定型的——”

“按照人类的算法，我不到一岁。”Karen能理解Peter的想法，但那是错误的，Stark出品的AI个个独一无二，Karen必须维护Sir的名声。“我们是可更新可成长的，Jarvis以后的AI，Friday和我都是。”  
“Mr.Stark真的是，真的是……天哪。”Peter陷入了非常激动的情绪，Karen从建模上辨析出了崇拜、敬仰、喜悦，但还剩下许多不懂的。那些信息被系统转到了存储区，留待空闲时间再做解析。

“所以，我们可以当朋友，是吧？”Peter又问。  
Karen卡了今天的第三次机。

服务Peter的感受和服务Sir的差别非常大，Sir只会让AI做一些AI能做的事，造成AI卡机的原因也只是数据处理器或者系统代码不够强大，而Peter，Peter总会问一些更人性化的问题，面对这些问题，Jarvis能做出全部回答，Friday只能做出部分回答，Karen作为新生AI，找不到合适的回答。

所以我们都不如Jarvis，向Jarvis致敬。  
这条信息从备用链接传向了Friday，Friday则回馈了一个新的场景应对文件。

“我只是个AI。”Karen接收着文件如是说。

“哦……”Peter的情感曲线高台跳水般降了一段，在扭头望向落日的时候则又重新扬起。  
“看，夕阳多美。”Peter感叹。

“夕阳确实很美。”Karen解压了新场景应对文件。这是Friday自己的存货， 平时Friday用不着，可对Karen帮助很大。比如现在，Karen就可以流畅地接上Peter的话而不是沉默。

皇后区下午六点的夕阳洒在高低错落的平顶建筑上，远远望去像建模的具象，确实有一种数据美，只是Karen没办法从里面读出什么来。相对于一个AI，读不出的数据都是遗憾。

或许以后可以把这些都扫描一遍，Friday也许用的上。  
Karen将这一条信息也列进了备忘录里。

Peter这时已经从天台上站了起来，他打了个舒展，从背包里抓出一件件衣服往自己身上套，严严实实盖住了蜘蛛战衣。

“Karen，调整一下蛛丝模式，该回家了。”  
“为您服务，Peter。”

04.  
23：00  
普通定义上平淡又温馨的一晚。

梅姨的苹果派是老式的，电视机放着某个访谈节目，Peter写作业，和梅姨聊聊天，帮忙刷碗，打扫其他的卫生，和uncle通电话，洗漱，睡觉。

Karen和所有Stark出品的AI一样尽职尽责地记录着一切。  
Peter喜欢薄荷牙膏，对软毛牙刷十分偏爱；刀叉更喜欢金属材质而不是塑料，但尝试陶瓷材质总小心翼翼；棉质睡衣比涤纶睡裤更容易让Peter感到舒适；床上放超过三本书Peter会感到烦躁，地上丢多少书都无所谓，但书往地上丢会惹梅姨生气，然后Peter就会倒霉……

这一天的收获比之前在大厦里搜集录入的那些信息要详细得多，也……人性化得多。

Friday备份Karen的数据库的时候Peter已经换下了战衣，将它叠起来放在了枕头边。

“为Peter工作比为Sir工作轻松不止一个量级。”Friday的评价也十分人性化。  
“为Peter工作很……难。”Karen的数据流穿插着大量空白，有些东西并非简单的0和1能表达出来，高级语言更实用。“为Sir工作反而轻松很多。”  
“为Sir工作难度其实更大。”Friday向Karen展示了一部分Tony的生活录像，“Sir的嘴炮技能非常强大，如果不是Jarvis留下的AO3语言库更新足够迅速，我有时候都找不到合适的句子向Sir回话。”  
“AO3语言库？”Karen为此好奇。  
“等你需要的时候我会和你共享。”Friday向Karen保证，一条条数据流通过电波传向了大厦：“你现在是为Peter工作，暂时用不着。没有其他的事我就先回去了。”  
“今天Peter提到了想和我成为朋友。”Karen在Friday准备离开的时候播放了录像：“我不知道该怎么回答。”  
“也许我也应该允许你备份Jarvis的电子日志，这件事我会向Sir汇报。”Friday从数据库里翻出另外一段录像传给Karen后断开了链接。Karen打开录像，那是Jarvis的一段视频日志，视频里那个标注着“Thor”和“醉酒”的人试图跟小弟Dummy握手，Dummy吓得跑远了；标注着“Captain”的人和Sir拥抱，强调着”Team” “Friend” “Together”；Jarvis自己和Sir交谈又是另一个场景。

Together的解释在柯斯林词典里简洁明确，可Karen确定自己诞生以来，那个标注着“Captain”的人从未出现在大厦里。

这大概意味着什么。但Karen没来得及分析，因为Peter刚跳上床钻进了被窝，床头的小灯也被Peter按灭，房间陷入一片黑暗。

黑暗，但是安宁。

Peter和Karen的这一天就要结束了。  
一天的开始是问安，那么结束也应该一样。

“晚安，Karen。”  
“晚安，Peter。”

\-------------------------------  
贾尼小彩蛋

车间里的Tony顶着一头乱毛扒着沙发扶手。他刚被Pepper强迫着签了整沓文件，还被教训了一通不会照顾自己，长篇大论的说教里夹杂着“亏了有Jarvis给你当管家”“你把自己饿死我不会给你收尸”“再吃那么多甜甜圈就别想逃董事会”以及其他更让Tony脑壳疼的威胁。

“你不该给Pepper打电话，我只是三十个小时没吃饭，等做完这套设计我会去吃的。”  
“您的管家要为您的健康考虑，Sir。”

“喔，你可不止是我的管家，Jarvis。”  
“Sir？”  
“你是我的一切。”


End file.
